


It's Almost Over

by worse_than_average



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, What Was I Thinking?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_average/pseuds/worse_than_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon, it would be over. But she won’t be going down, not without a fight at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Almost Over

She held him closer as he wrapped his arms around her. In any other circumstance, she would’ve pushed him away. But she couldn't. Not now. Not when they’re so close to the end. They were coming; she could hear their footsteps as they marched closer. She could hear the screams. She paid them no mind and continued to move with him, focusing on the music instead.

He gripped her tightly and hummed the song in her ear as he swayed with her. They were preparing for this. They were ready, he knew it.

“I’ll save you. I promise.” He spoke as the cries and pleas got closer.

“Don’t.” she said, her voice barely a whisper that she doubt he heard her. But he did and they stopped moving. He held both her shoulders and looked at her.

“Don’t save me, Gendry. Save yourself. That’s what we’re all trying to do anyway. Saving ourselves from perdition.” 

He frowned. “I don’t care about damnation as long as you’re safe. As long as you live.” He was whispering too. She raised her eyes to look at him. He changed. And so did she, to some extent. 

She knew that The House of Black of White wouldn't be able to change her completely. And in turn, they knew that she could never truly be Faceless. And now they have come for her. She knew that too. She knew that one of them would come and kill her eventually. But they didn't matter now.

She stepped away from him, took Needle in her hand and got ready. This was just another fight. He moved too, and the noise he made could’ve easily awakened anyone within earshot. But it doesn't matter. Nothing mattered. 

Soon, they would hear. 

Soon, it would be over.

But she won’t be going down, not without a fight at least.


End file.
